mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash (EG)/Gallery/Friendship Games
Animated shorts The Science of Magic The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash playing guitar solo EG3.png Rainbow ponies up EG3.png Rainbow beam crawling down guitar cord EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png Pinkie Spy Rainbow Dash spies on Crystal Prep EG3.png Rainbow Dash checks out the competition EG3.png Rainbow Dash leaping into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash tucks and rolls EG3.png Rainbow Dash being a spy EG3.png Rainbow Dash in a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash jumps into another bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash being sneaky EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png Rainbow Dash on top of Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow asks Pinkie "what are you doing?" EG3.png|"What are you doing?" Rainbow pulls Pinkie behind a tree EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Pinkie Pie "want to see what else I have?" EG3.png Rainbow "that's, like, the opposite of camouflage" EG3.png Rainbow pushes Pinkie into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash tries to get a view EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we need to get a better view" EG3.png Rainbow Dash worriedly looks down EG3.png Rainbow levitates up on balloons EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Rainbow Dash popping balloons EG3.png Rainbow Dash hangs in midair EG3.png Rainbow Dash falls out of the sky EG3.png Rainbow Dash deflates yellow balloon EG3.png Pinkie Pie sniffing Rainbow Dash EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you smell like vanilla" EG3.png Rainbow Dash covers Pinkie's mouth EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to eavesdrop EG3.png Pinkie Pie "I have just the thing!" EG3.png Rainbow frustrated "what are you doing?!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to spy on them" EG3.png Rainbow Dash gets angry at Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow Dash berating Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow Dash yelling in the open EG3.png Rainbow Dash getting stares EG3.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie in the bush EG3.png Pinkie Pie makes a hasty retreat EG3.png Rainbow Dash left behind EG3.png Rainbow Dash runs away too EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png Iris out on Rainbow and Pinkie EG3.png Film Sunset Shimmer runs up to her friends EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pointing to the portal EG3.png Rainbow Dash at her guitar case EG3.png Rainbow Dash "not exactly" EG3.png Applejack "Well, Sunset" EG3.png Applejack pointing to Rainbow EG3.png AJ playing with Rainbow's broken string EG3.png AJ pulling Rainbow's broken string EG3.png Rainbow Dash "It totally does" EG3.png Rarity "Really, Rainbow Dash" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "I was going to pony up" EG3.png Rainbow Dash holding her broken string EG3.png Rainbow Dash "got any extra" EG3.png Rainbow Dash takes the string EG3.png Rainbow Dash restringing her guitar EG3.png Rainbow talking about the acoustics EG3.png Rainbow strums a chord EG3.png Rainbow Dash "C'mon!" EG3.png|"C'mon!" Static shot of the main six EG3.png Director credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Ashleigh Ball credit EG3.png Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Fluttershy takes off EG3.png Pinkie Pie takes off EG3.png Rarity takes off EG3.png Applejack takes off EG3.png Rainbow Dash takes off EG3.png Rainbow enters with a yearbook EG3.png Rainbow "I've totally figured out" EG3.png Rainbow Dash holding a yearbook EG3.png Pinkie Pie wants to guess EG3.png Pinkie presents book on nighttime statue cleaning EG3.png Pinkie presents book on magical portal maintenance EG3.png Pinkie Pie "a gardener?!" EG3.png Rainbow puts her hand on Pinkie's face EG3.png Rainbow shoves Pinkie off-screen EG3.png Rainbow giving an explanation EG3.png Rainbow "I'll bet they go to..." EG3.png Main five in unison "Crystal Prep" EG3.png Rainbow "with the Friendship Games starting tomorrow" EG3.png Rainbow "they'd totally try to prank us" EG3.png Rainbow "even though they beat us in everything" EG3.png Rainbow shows Sunset a yearbook photo EG3.png Sunset pushes yearbook away EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Rainbow "you think the Friendship Games are silly" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Applejack "kinda hard to get along with" EG3.png Rainbow throws the yearbook aside EG3.png Rainbow "things are gonna be different" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "you'll find out" EG3.png Rainbow has a cunning plan EG3.png Principal Celestia presents Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash snatches the microphone EG3.png Rainbow Dash "thank you, Principal Celestia" EG3.png Rainbow Dash clears her throat EG3.png Rainbow Dash "a lot of you might think" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "a fancy school like Crystal Prep" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Rainbow annoyed at Pinkie's outburst EG3.png Rainbow "I know that CHS has never won" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Crystal Prep students" EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "super smart" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "super motivated" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "there's one thing" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "they aren't" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "They aren't Wondercolts!" EG3.png|"They aren't Wondercolts!" Rainbow Dash "We fought magic" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "More than once" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "and come out on top" EG3.png Drum majorette "aw oh" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "there's other schools" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "but none can make" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "those claims" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Together we are Canterlot" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Come cheer our name" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "This will be our year" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "to win these games" EG3.png Rainbow jumping off the stage EG3.png Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette leading parade EG3.png Rainbow Dash wearing a band hat EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're not the school" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're different now" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we overcame" EG3.png Placards showing Raging She-Demon Shimmer EG3.png Placards showing miscolored Sirens EG3.png Rainbow Dash "so get ready" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "see us in first place" EG3.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on Trixie EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Rainbow Dash marching across the gym EG3.png Rainbow climbs back onto the stage EG3.png Rainbow Dash sings her heart out EG3.png Rainbow Dash starting to glow on stage EG3.png Rainbow sprouts pony ears on stage EG3.png Rainbow's hair grows on stage EG3.png Rainbow sprouts pony wings on stage EG3.png Rainbow Dash catches the baton EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png CHS students cheer for Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow gives majorette a thumbs-up EG3.png Rainbow meets her friends after the rally EG3.png Rainbow's friends congratulate her EG3.png Rainbow "probably because I'm so awesome!" EG3.png Sunset listening to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Rarity "we don't need magic" EG3.png Main five agree with Rarity EG3.png Rainbow Dash "anybody have any guesses" EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie deep gasp EG3.png Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she's got everything under control" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to worry about" EG3.png The Rainbooms ponied up EG3.png The Rainbooms finish practicing EG3.png Rainbow Dash "I hope the FG have a music competition" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we would totally rock it" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "um..." EG3.png Sunset "we're supposed to be" EG3.png Sunset pointing down EG3.png Sunset "remember?" EG3.png Applejack comforting Sunset EG3.png Applejack "I'm sure you'll figure it out" EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused in band room EG3.png Costume rack appears in front of Rainbow EG3.png Rainbow Dash curious EG3.png Rarity popping out of the costume rack EG3.png Rarity throwing a uniform onto Rainbow EG3.png Rainbow suddenly wearing a Wondercolts uniform EG3.png Rainbow Dash "You really didn't have to" EG3.png Rarity "I know" EG3.png Rainbow and Rarity hear AJ EG3.png Rarity taking Fluttershy's measurements EG3.png Rarity puts custodian helmet on Rainbow's head EG3.png Pinkie and Dash amazed by Rarity ponying up EG3.png Ponied-up Rarity and her friends EG3.png Rarity lowering to the ground EG3.png Rarity suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Sunset and AJ worried about Rarity EG3.png The Equestria Girls "Twilight?!" EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Main 6 gathering around Sci-Twi EG3.png Applejack "You shoulda told us" EG3.png Sci-Twi "My uniform?" EG3.png Fluttershy "Your uniform for what?" EG3.png Rainbow "Did you say Crystal Prep?" EG3.png Fluttershy and Rarity recognize Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "You know my dog" EG3.png Fluttershy petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi backing away from Fluttershy EG3.png Cinch "The smart ones" EG3.png Cinch "always curious" EG3.png Cinch leading Sci-Twi away EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking puzzled EG3.png Celestia looking away EG3.png Celestia "I didn't know" EG3.png Celestia "Twilight had a twin sister" EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!" EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway (new version) EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Rainbow Dash "she'd never do that" EG3.png Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't" EG3.png Sunset "our Twilight is a princess" EG3.png Main five surprised by Sunset's tirade EG3.png Rarity "can't expect her to drop everything" EG3.png Rarity "deal with something as minor" EG3.png Main five cheer for Sunset EG3.png Main five continue down the hallway EG3.png Rainbow asks Sunset if she's coming EG3.png Sunset "catch up with you guys in a bit" EG3.png Rainbow giving Sunset a thumbs-up EG3.png Equestria Girls in new outfits EG3.png Rainbow Dash "how'd that happen?" EG3.png The Equestria Girls in the auditorium EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pointing at Twilight EG3.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Twilight EG3.png Rainbow gets in Indigo Zap's face EG3.png Applejack "let's not get too competitive" EG3.png Sugarcoat "since we've never lost" EG3.png Fluttershy "not a very nice thing to say" EG3.png Sunny Flare "these games aren't about being nice" EG3.png Rarity "you might use a little tact" EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "that's weird" EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Sunset concerned about Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie "everyone started having fun" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "of course you did" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she was right here" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png RD, Pinkie, and AJ snap their fingers EG3.png RD, Pinkie, and AJ put goggles on EG3.png Equestria Girls doing chemistry EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Wondercolts' birdhouse blueprints EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Rainbow Dash in front of microphone EG3.png Rainbow Dash spelling "hippopotamus" EG3.png Rainbow Dash misspells "hippopotamus" EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Sunset and Twilight's silhouettes face off EG3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD join Sunset on stage EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "but we didn't win" EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Equestria Girls hang out by the statue EG3.png Twilight spying on the Equestria Girls EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Fluttershy "then I ponied up" EG3.png Sunset wonders if Twilight is stealing magic EG3.png Pinkie pops out from behind Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow "let's just focus on beating" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "as long as this event" EG3.png Pinkie Pie slowly getting derp-eyed EG3.png Applejack "it puts you on a playing field" EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie in shock and awe EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png Sunset and friends shocked by the field EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "this is overkill" EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - motocross competitors EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Motocross competitors given the greenlight EG3.png Motocross racers jump off the start line EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Motocrossers on top of a mound EG3.png Rainbow Dash riding down the track EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow jumps a dirt ramp EG3.png Rainbow in midair "awesome!" EG3.png|"Awesome!" Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Rainbow jumps ramp as rift opens underneath EG3.png Rainbow kicks up dirt with her wheels EG3.png Monstrous vine appears in Rainbow's path EG3.png Rainbow shocked by vine's appearance EG3.png Rainbow swerving to avoid the vine EG3.png Rainbow looking backward at the vine EG3.png Indigo Zap flying ahead of Rainbow EG3.png Indigo Zap passes Rainbow in motocross EG3.png Rainbow looks back to Sugarcoat and Sunset EG3.png Rainbow turns her bike around EG3.png Rainbow determined to save Sunset EG3.png Rainbow zooms past Sugarcoat EG3.png Rainbow holding out her hand EG3.png Rainbow saves Sunset in the nick of time EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "you saved me!" EG3.png Rainbow "wasn't about to let my friend" EG3.png Rainbow Dash starting to glow EG3.png Rainbow pulling her bike over EG3.png Rainbow removes her helmet and sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rainbow grows wings and shines bright EG3.png Rainbow "we can still win this!" EG3.png Sunset riding Rainbow's bike EG3.png Rainbow Dash flies down the course EG3.png Rainbow sees Indigo Zap in trouble EG3.png Rainbow distracts a monster vine EG3.png Rainbow flying away from vine monster EG3.png Rainbow looks at the course from the sky EG3.png Vine closes in on Sunset and Indigo Zap EG3.png Rainbow tackles vine; Sunset and Indigo jump row of tires EG3.png Rainbow drives vine monster into the dirt EG3.png Rainbow stands victorious over the downed vine EG3.png Rainbow swoops down next to her friends EG3.png Rainbow ecstatic to have won EG3.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack happy EG3.png Sunset "I have no idea how to fix it!" EG3.png Sunset and friends hear Twilight EG3.png Twilight apologizing to main six EG3.png Ponied-up Rainbow walks up to Twilight EG3.png Twilight's amulet pulls forcefully toward Rainbow EG3.png Twilight draining Rainbow's magic EG3.png Rainbow has her magic drained EG3.png Rainbow collapses with fatigue EG3.png Main six and Twilight look at rift to Equestria EG3.png Cinch spying on main six and Twilight EG3.png Dimensional rift over main cast vanishes EG3.png Twilight runs away crying EG3.png Sunset Shimmer very angry EG3.png Sunset realizes what she's done EG3.png Sunset face-palms with guilt EG3.png Cinch "force us into accepting you as equals?" EG3.png Cinch "the Games will continue" EG3.png Cinch "Crystal Prep will prevail" EG3.png Principal Cinch walking away from Celestia EG3.png Sunset "sorry I couldn't stop all this" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "don't just want to win" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "they want to beat Crystal Prep" EG3.png Sunset "if the other side doesn't really think" EG3.png Sunset "Crystal Prep is never gonna believe" EG3.png Sunset "That magic is only around" EG3.png Sunset "because of me" EG3.png Equestria Girls prepare for the final event EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we have to play!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "this is the last event!" EG3.png Rarity "it's a little hard to focus" EG3.png Rarity "magic stealing and portal opening" EG3.png Fluttershy standing up for Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy "she's actually really nice" EG3.png Fluttershy's friends stare at her EG3.png Fluttershy shuffles off to the side EG3.png Applejack "we're not a bunch of cheaters" EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Sour Sweet sings "they all have used it" EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing "maybe abused it" EG3.png Equestria Girls looking toward Twilight EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Twilight "winning these games depends on me" EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png The Equestria Girls still looking worried EG3.png Equestria Girls shielding themselves from the wreckage EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking ahead EG3.png The Equestria Girls dodge the magic ball EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Rarity saves Velvet Sky and Fleur; Rainbow saves Bright Idea EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Hang on!" EG3.png Rarity "Obviously!" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Device activating in Sunset's hands EG3.png Sunset looking determined EG3.png Sunset looking surprised EG3.png Sunset looks at device questionably EG3.png Sunset aims the device at Rarity EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Rainbow Dash glowing EG3.png Rainbow Dash's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Rarity and Rainbow happy EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png Equestria Girls hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing medals EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png Twilight is welcomed by the Mane 6 EG3.png Equestria Girls group hug by the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Cowgirl Pinkie and Bobby Rainbow EG3.png The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png |index}}